


Tomorrow

by akh



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Nobody Dies, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akh/pseuds/akh
Summary: Prompt: The bomb at St. Matthews doesn’t happen. After the speech, David and Julia have a conversation about what “tomorrow” looks like for them.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like taking a quick prompt for a change, and this is what happened, but for anyone waiting for an update on "A Deep Connection": don't worry, I'm still working on it and the next chapter is almost done. I hope you enjoy this minific in the meanwhile. :)

It’s not the best time, David can tell, but he decides to knock on the adjoining room door anyway. 

At first, he is met with silence, but in a few moments he can hear light footsteps on the other side, followed by the turning of the lock. Julia doesn’t speak when she opens the door, but simply sighs and steps aside to let David in.

The speech at St. Matthews, though eventually a success, had been a close call - an attack not on her body but on her reputation. If Tahir hadn’t made it to the stage with the revised sheets of her speech in time, the result could have been a PR disaster. David had heard only some of the heated words exchanged backstage afterwards, but from what he had been able to gather, at least Rob MacDonald’s days in Julia’s inner circle were categorically over. Not a day too soon, either, if anyone were to ask for David’s opinion.

Julia isn’t asking him, though, and he certainly didn’t knock on the door to talk about Rob MacDonald. In fact, he isn’t really sure why he is here, except to finish the conversation they had started before the speech, but now that they are alone again and Julia’s mind seems occupied, David hardly knows where to start.

He walks up to her and places his hands on her shoulders before sliding them slowly down her arms.

“Do you want me to go?” he asks, hands pausing just short of reaching her wrists.

Julia’s eyes roam his face for a moment, finally dropping to his lips. Another beat passes and then she leans forward to capture his mouth into a brief kiss before resting her forehead against his.

“Not really...I don’t know,” she replies and then pushes herself away. David’s eyes follow hers to the discarded sheets of her earlier speech, both versions of it thrown together into one, messy pile.

“I can’t believe he would fucking do that,” she mutters, more to herself than to David, before turning to look at him again.

“He fancies you,” David replies, playing with the hems of her open blazer.

Julia harrumphs, but her face softens when she looks into David’s eyes.

“And you?” she asks after a beat, changing the subject.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” David evades the question, tugging at her blazer. He still doesn’t really know what he wants, except to be here right now, in this moment.

“And?” Julia prompts him. “What we talked about this morning…”

David looks down, biting the inside of his cheek.

“It’s a lot to take in,” he admits at last. “I’m still married.” He thinks of Vicky and the pension that should be hers, for the children’s sake, if anything were to happen to him.

“If that’s your way of saying you don’t want to…” Julia starts, but David interrupts her by pulling at her clothing again.

“It’s not,” he replies. “But it makes things complicated.”

Julia lets out a humourless laugh. “Is any part of this not complicated?”

David tilts his head and then shakes it slowly.

“So what are we going to do?” Julia asks, her probing eyes searching his.

David knows what he would like to do at this precise moment, but it would only postpone the inevitable conversation they still need to finish.

“What can we do?” he asks instead, shifting a little closer. He tries to think of what he could possibly bring into this relationship that wouldn’t be damaging to Julia’s career. “I’m toxic to you.”

Julia frowns, opens her mouth to protest, but David doesn’t let her.

“I’m married. I’m your bodyguard. I nearly....” He chokes on his words. “What I tried to do to you last night...”

Julia takes his face between her hands and doesn't let him finish. “You need help, I know, and not from me,” she tells him in a low, steady voice. “But that’s not what we’re talking about right now. I know what happened last night is not who you are.”

David nods slowly, trying to push down the emotion that swells up inside him as Julia’s words hit their mark. The sense of relief he feels at her words goes beyond what he could possibly express in words - his previous experience having taught him to expect a very different reaction.

“I’ve told you what I want,” Julia adds after a beat when David is unable to speak. She studies his face for a moment and then lets her hands fall as she takes a step back. “You tell me when you decide what it is you want. You can’t be my bodyguard anymore but I want you to understand it’s not because of last night.”

David still doesn’t respond, but he watches as Julia walks up to her desk and picks up the pile of papers that was her speech. She leafs through the sheets for a moment, then drops them down with a sigh and picks up her phone instead, pressing it to her ear after quickly dialing a number.

“You piece of shit,” she speaks into the phone as soon as the person at the other end picks up. It doesn’t take David long to figure out who it is. “That speech you gave me was low even from you.”

There’s a brief silence during which David can imagine the recipient of the call trying to grovel his way out of the situation.

“Yeah, save that to the unemployment office, Rob,” Julia soon interrupts him. “You’re fired. Good bye.”

She huffs to herself as she puts the phone down on her desk, then runs a hand through her hair, frustrated. She shoots David a look, still standing where she left him, and then shrugs off her blazer, hanging it on the chair next to her.

He finds her indignation, not directed at himself, a surprising turn on.

“Well, if you’re going to just stand there…” she starts, a hint of annoyance in her voice, and it’s all the invitation David needs. With two strides he is in front of her again and this time he doesn’t waste any time talking. He almost rips open her blouse in his haste to unbutton it and then lifts her by her waist to sit on the desk. Julia responds by opening her legs for him while her hands move swiftly to unbuckle his belt, their open mouths seeking hungrily each other before clashing into a kiss that’s more messy than anything else.

“Fuck,” Julia mutters against his lips as she tries to wiggle herself out of her trousers and David’s hands come up to lift her again, just enough for her to slide them off.

“I’m trying to,” he replies breathlessly as Julia’s hands move to work on his clothing after being rid of the most crucial part of her own. At his words, they both dissolve into a fit of giggles that only dies down when Julia pulls David into another, sloppy kiss, their giddiness soon giving way again to mounting passion.

There’s no time for foreplay, nor does there seem to be any need for it. They have both been waiting for this since the beginning of their conversation, and most likely much longer. All David knows is he needs to be inside Julia, and when he slides his hand between them to help her along, she rocks against him impatiently in response, letting him know she is more than ready for him.

As David enters her, Julia bites a muffled moan into his shoulder, all too aware of the guard standing outside, and he swallows down a groan of pleasure as he feels her walls clenching around him. It’s not enough, David knows with a sudden clarity as he starts to pick up his pace. These hurried encounters, though thrilling in their own way, are not all he wants from Julia. 

He wants more. He needs more.

He doesn’t know how they are going to make it work, or for how long, but he knows he would never stop thinking of the what-ifs if he simply walked away from it all now.

“I’m in,” he blurts breathlessly in the middle of a thrust.

Surprised by his sudden declaration, Julia lifts her head and lets out a low chuckle. “Yes, sergeant, I noticed. You're not that small.” She nibs at his ear playfully and then continues to rock harder against him.

“No, I mean this,” David continues. “Us. This,” he tries to form a coherent sentence as he can feel his release approaching. He knows he isn’t going to last much longer. “I want...to be...by your side,” he manages to get out between thrusts.

“Oh,” Julia breathes. “Ohh,” she repeats in a more erratic tone and then bites into his shoulder again as David’s hand reaches down to guide her to the brink with him.

 

Within minutes, they are both spent - Julia still seated on top of the desk and David, having knelt down in front of her, rests his head on her thigh as she lazily rakes her fingers through his damp, sweaty hair.

“Feel better?” David asks after a while, his hand rising up her calf and then making its way down again.

“Much better,” Julia hums, still stroking his hair.

There’s a brief pause and then she continues: “Did you mean what you said just now? Or was that just...heat of the moment?”

David shifts so he can look up at Julia. It’s a new angle but he likes it.

“Aye,” he replies after admiring the view for a moment. “I meant it. I don’t know how it’s going to work, but I want to try.”

Julia nods, her hand pausing on David’s head. “I don’t know either,” she admits, bending down to press her lips on his scalp. “But we can start by taking one day at a time.”

David lifts his head and she sits up again as they look at each other, neither quite sure of what exactly they are about to get themselves into.

“And what happens tomorrow?” David asks after a beat.

“We come up with a plan,” Julia replies simply as if it is going to be nothing different from anything else she does for work every day. Perhaps it isn’t, really.

“Not today?” David teases, pinching her thigh as he rises to his feet.

“Not today,” Julia smiles, swatting off his hand as her eyes dart towards the bed. “I already have a few other things on my agenda.”

“A few?” David snorts as he lifts her off the desk and she circles her legs around him. “You keep a tight schedule, ma’am.”

“That’s how you get to the top,” she replies with a wink.

David, for his part, is ready for what promises to be a hands-on demonstration.


End file.
